Goode Glee
by GoddessOfDauntlessCake
Summary: Every school has it's cliques and teams, mean girls and jock guys, and Glee Club where they all mix together. Without this insane poetry teacher, twin councilor, and slutty Cheetos coach, this crazy musical season almost didn't happen. Follow the story in which the popular and outcasts form as one to save this club, some by force, some for fun, and some just along for the ride. A/U
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating anything, my mind is just stuck. If that means starting a new story, I think I should listen to my mind.**

**Apollo**

I hated my job. Being a poetry teacher sucked hard. Maybe that's why I wanted to save the Glee Club. Because I wanted to relive my past through these kids, these amazingly talented kids who still had their whole lives ahead of them. I had learned to love them through our journey together. I hoped they would tell their screwed mixed relationship kids how it all started.

* * *

"Bacchus, you bastard of a principal!" I yelled, running into my boss's office that fine third day of school.

"Hello to you too, Arkansas. How are you this morning?" Mr. Bacchus Dionysus asked sarcastically, flipping through the 'Goode High Weekly', throwing it in the trash, then giving me a bored look.

"How could you be ending Glee club? Kids love it!" I exclaimed. "It's amazing! I can't remember a year my team didn't go to nationals. Do you really want to kill their dreams, Mr. D?"

One of the buttons on Mr. D's shirt popped off and almost hit me in the eye. Shocked, he scowled at me. "Back in your time, yes. Nowadays, teens think that Glee is as cool as Elmo. It would just be a waist of time to do it again, in my book, and I am the only book.

Besides, we don't have the time, funds, or supervisor for that stupid club. When you find me a teacher who is willing to spend his own money, give up his classroom, _and _spend time with those stupid brats, they can be in charge of Glee."

In charge of Glee? That's a dream come true! I remembered when I was the star in Goode's Glee Club. My sister, Artie, and I would belt it out together, making beautiful music. We had won nationals every time we went, making a name of ourselves and of Goode. We were true stars, but Artemis and I both just ended up being teachers at our own high school.

Maybe this is the gods giving me my fate on a silver platter. Even if not, it would be a lot of fun planning set lists and all. I would finally win the school back from Aphrodite and her Cheetos, and be a part of Glee again!

"I'll do it!" I told Mr. D. I never would have known what I was getting myself into.

* * *

**Piper**

_Come join GLEE CLUB for a year of singing and fun!_ the sheet read. It was tempting me, that damn word. _Sing. _I wanted to so bad, and I didn't have anything to lose. He had already burned my dignity and pride. Being a coffee victim everyday does that to you. I signed my name, walked two feet with my head down, and heard my tormenter's voice in the near empty hall.

"Hey, Song Girl!" his voice echoed. I turned around helplessly to have an iced coffee poured on my head. Well, at least it's not hot. Yeah their are upsides to this.

"I hate you, Jason," I whispered. I would've been lying if I'd said that a year ago. And it's sad, because I'm still lying.

The blonde boy grinned, running off with his laughing jock friends, while I stood there. I dreamed of a better time, when he wasn't such an asshole towards me. When 'Song Girl' was a compliment. Life wasn't fair, but, maybe Glee was?

I trudged away towards my next class, stopping at the bathroom on the way.

* * *

**Annabeth**

A new school, new in crowd, new ways to be embarrassed. I watched as the girl helplessly walked off towards the bathroom. I knew how that felt. So, I decided to commit social suicide early. I followed her.

The girl was beautiful, even with coffee drenching her hair and t-shirt. She had exotically tanned skin, well defined cheek bones, long chocolate hair and lashes that showed off her amazing eyes. They changed colors, from green, to blue, to brown. Why would she be bullied?

She had taken some wipes out of her bag and used a wet paper towel to try and clean her hair out. She didn't seem to notice me, so I cleared my throat. She still didn't look up.

"Need any help?" I asked her. She finally raised her head, looking everywhere in the room, then looking at me.

"I'm the only one here," she whispered. I nodded.

"Do you need any help with that?" She looked shocked that I was even speaking to her, but still nodded.

I grabbed some of the paper towels and cleaned her off. She changed out of her shirt and into an over sized hoodie. I brushed her choppy hair out, throwing it up into a messy bun. I let her use my mascara and lip gloss, then she looked as good as new.

"Thank you, um," she said in a quiet voice.

"Annabeth, and you don't have to whisper. We're alone." She smiled, shaking her head like I was some naive child.

"Thanks, Annabeth, but when you live with Reyna and Rachel as long as I have, you know that they're always watching. I'm Piper, by the way." She offered me her hand, and I shook it.

As we walked by the assignment board, I saw a sheet that read 'GLEE' with Piper Mclean signed below. "Glee, huh?" I asked her. "I think I just might try that." I signed quickly, then Piper showed me to where my first class was.

**That's the beginning, my dear friends! Hope you like it and are waiting for Chapter 1. I hope this gets me out of all my other writing blocks :)**

**I hope you feel sorry for Piper and are wondering just why Annabeth has been to so many schools. Everything will be revealed with time, especially what Piper said about Jason. Why is he so mean to her? You'll find out!**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason**

"Percy, I am not doing this," I exclaimed, drying my hair after taking my after gym shower, "Do you honestly want me to sign up for glee club with you?"

My cousin sighed. He really must have had a changed of heart in the last twenty-four hours, because just yesterday we were mocking the Glee club and how it had no chances of staying alive. He gave me an exasperated look.

"Yes. Just come and sing. The auditions are going to be over soon and I _need _to meet that beautiful blonde girl with the beautiful voice!"

I smiled at him. Of course this was about a girl. Sure, Percy was dating Calypso, but that really didn't matter to me. They have really been drifting a part lately, but if there is no jealousy in a relationship, that happens and they can't survive. This will get them back on their feet. That's what Reyna always tells me when she looks at other guys, so we get even when I look at random girls.

Well, maybe not random. I usually just look for that song girl I always coffee. She was really easy on the eyes.

"Alright dude. If this is about a girl, I guess I can join you. As long as it's only for moral support."

Percy nodded, grinning at me with full force. "Man, you are my savior."

"I know."

When we walked in, a girl stood at the front of the room. It took me a moment to realize it was Song Girl.

She looked so confident up there, radiating with a power that made you want to bow and scream, "We are not worthy!". But, I wouldn't do that. One of my main purposes in that girls life was to blow out her flame of hope.

As soon as I thought that, dread filled my body. She had never done anything to deserve my torment, probably just stole the last cute pair of shoes in Reyna's size at a clearance wrack. I was just put in charge of causing her misery for the rest of my time at Goode. _Or the rest of my time with Reyna, _I thought. I almost wanted to smack my forehead. Reyna was my cool, hot girlfriend. I would be with her for a while.

Mr. Apollo clapped his hands, a chorus of random claps coming from next to him. Everyone but Song Girl sat on that side of the room, watching as we walked in to that hellish place.

"Welcome, Mr. Grace! Mr. Jackson! Are you here to try out for my glee club?" The older man asked, looking down at a clip board. Percy nodded.

"If that's okay with you, sir."

I was about to blurt out that I was only here for moral support, but Apollo stole my chance by clapping again.

"Splendid! Please take a seat on the empty benches in the middle while Ms. Mclean performs her piece for us. Are you ready, Piper?"

The girl nodded, then sent me a sickly glare. I really had no I idea Song Girl had a name, and 'Piper' just didn't seem to fit the quietest girl in the universe. Piper nodded to the band, who began playing as if they had rehearsed this. Who knows, maybe they had.

Suddenly, Piper started to sing, and when I say sing, I mean _sing_. I didn't know the song and it sounded original, but so touching that I could have cried. Could have.

_Misery holds me back_

_words that sting like attacks_

_I really didn't really know you'd blow my mind_

_But every time you look at me_

_I feel the elec-tric-ity_

_And I realize_

_The misery just ain't there_

_Run forward_

_Nothing is keeping me down_

_Fly higher_

_Trying not to touch the ground_

_And even _

_if I wasn't free_

_I would try to stay away_

_From that Misery_

She hooked us all in for what seemed like only moments, and then it was all over. I stood with a few others, including my best friend, Leo, who I had n't the faintest idea was here, and- Wait, what!? Why the hell was Thalia trying out for glee!? I would have to talk to her when we got home today.

Mr. Apollo walked up to the front. "Wow, Piper, that was fantabualous! I'm very impressed. Welcome to Glee!"

She smiled and gave a tiny nod, walking over to my sister and some blonde girl, the one Percy had seen. Thalia patted her back with a smile on her face.

"Next up, Percy and Jason. I'm afraid that since we are running out of time you will have to audition together, and do a duet. Is that alright?"

I think Percy was about to say I wasn't trying out, but I spoke before he could.

"That's alright sir. We can sing a duet."

Apollo smiled as Percy and I looked at each other. We knew the perfect song.

i think we crushed the crowd with Gives you Hell, but even after I sang the last notes I couldn't stop thinking of Song Girl's performance. She was absolutely flawless.

"Nice, boys," Mr. Apollo said enthusiastically. "Jason, you have a very powerful voice, you know. Very powerful."

I could just tell by his expression that ideas were forming. I didn't like that face.

* * *

Alright, don't ask me why I tried out. Because the answer is tiring; I don't know. Maybe it was the feeling of that warmth radiating most of the rooms occupants, or maybe just spur of the moment.

The club didn't have that many kids. Mr. Apollo put a list of hand-written names on the door;

Piper Mclean

Jason Grace

Thalia Grace

Annabeth Chase

Percy Jackson

Leo Valdez

Will Solace

Seven. That was all we had. Seven. If I was going to stay in this club, I needed to recruit people. This might sound strange, but Glee was growing on me. If you dare ever tell a soul I said that, I will throw you in a fire pit, burn you to death, and eat your chilling ashes. I don't want some stupid nobodies ruining my reputation. That was important, way more important than some stupid Glee Club.

**Hey. The first you hear from me in a long time.**

**Well, Jason will not be like this for the rest of his life. Reyna is a horrible influence. You'll see. With time he will blossom into the beautiful Jason Grace I definitely adore.**

**Well I'm tired so hope you enjoyed and sleep well or wake up well or wherever you live guys! **


End file.
